


Weasley Family Recipe Book

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Crafts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: The Weasley family recipe book, passed down through the generations.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Weasley Family Recipe Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).

> Dear Jeldenil, when I went stalking to find out more about you for Owls, I discovered that you had cosplayed Molly Weasley before. Since you had left me the option to craft something for you, the idea of doing a recipe book didn't leave me alone. It's a bit scruffy, and burnt at the edges. The front pages have been dyed using coffee, the middle pages are normal, and the end pages, which are the ones Molly would be using, are made of coloured construction paper, and music pages ripped from a book, just things she would have found around the house. There's a pocket in the back, and decorative lace on the spine to protect the stitches. The cover is made of the kind of cardboard that comes with blankets to help them keep their shape in the bag.  
It was fun making this for you, I hope you like it! :)


End file.
